


Игры подсознания

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставить коммандера Шепард совершенно свободной в своих действиях и мыслях — не слишком ли это было рискованно для Призрака?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры подсознания

Доктор Чаквас только успела запустить стандартную утреннюю диагностику оборудования, как дверь медотсека внезапно распахнулась и впустила Шепард, нервно сжимавшую бутылку спиртного. Доктор украдкой бросила взгляд на хронометр: все правильно, год еще не прошел — раннее утро по корабельному времени, но, тем не менее, коммандер с бутылкой возникли в ее владениях. Здравый смысл опытного медика подсказывал, что произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и Чаквас не стала пытаться представить, что именно. За последнее время случилось слишком много такого, к чему не готовят в медицинских академиях Альянса. Она выждала некоторое время, пока Шепард собиралась с мыслями, и произнесла:  
— Доброе утро, коммандер. Садитесь. Не рановато ли? — доктор кивком указала на предмет в руках гостьи.  
— Доброе. Да, доброе, — немного заторможено отозвалась Шепард, принимая приглашение. Устроившись в кресле напротив, она поставила бутылку на стол и уставилась на нее недоумевающим взглядом, будто пытаясь понять, зачем она это принесла. — Я хотела поговорить.  
— Я всегда рада поговорить с вами, но, как врач, не могу рекомендовать спиртное на голодный желудок, тем более в этот час.  
— Да не буду я пить! — внезапно вскинулась Шепард. — Я просто…  
— Успокойтесь, коммандер, и начните с самого начала.  
Шепард на всякий случай отодвинула бутылку подальше и, выдохнув сквозь зубы, сказала чуть более спокойным тоном:  
— Мне приснился сон.  
— Сон? — Чаквас удивленно приподняла брови. — Продолжайте.  
— Не обычный кошмар, нет, это меня бы не удивило. Этот вопрос мы с вами уже решили.  
— Значит, необычный?  
— Даже не кошмар…. — Шепард вскочила и зашагала по медотсеку из стороны в сторону. Потом покосилась на дверь, за которой находился Легион, и нервно оглянулась на терминал СУЗИ. — Хотела бы я поговорить где-нибудь, где нет лишних ушей.  
— Я могу звукоизолировать это помещение, коммандер, — раздался привычный механический голос.  
— Но сама-то ты никуда не денешься! Ты же везде!  
СУЗИ замолчала на несколько секунд, потом бесстрастно сказала:  
— Коммандер, на момент постройки данного корабля звукозаписывающие устройства в лифте не были подключены к общей системе наблюдения. Есть только устройство экстренной связи.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать…  
— Когда закрыты двери, лифт является звуковой мертвой зоной.  
— Доктор, пойдемте. СУЗИ, когда мы обе будем внутри, заблокируешь лифт между этажами и будешь ожидать моего вызова.  
— Да, коммандер.  
Шепард вылетела за дверь и быстрыми шагами направилась к подсказанному СУЗИ месту. Чаквас поднялась и, чтобы не привлекать внимания членов экипажа, отдыхающих в кают-компании рядом с ее отсеком, выждала несколько минут, надеясь, что терпение командира не лопнет за это время. Прогулка до женского туалета не должна вызвать лишних подозрений, а дверь лифта совсем рядом, только нужно выбрать момент, когда коридор будет пуст. Увидит только СУЗИ, а она только что подсказала им выход. Это бы показалось Чаквас странным… если хоть что-то еще могло показаться ей странным. Пребывание на базе Коллекционеров окончательно излечило ее от способности удивляться и поселило страх. Новый животный ужас, которого Карин Чаквас доселе не испытывала и который все еще ворочался где-то на краю сознания, не желая уходить в прошлое. Но проблема Шепард явно не была связана с Коллекционерами, потому что в этом случае не потребовалась бы такая секретность. Все еще недоумевая, Чаквас нажала кнопку вызова лифта, и двери немедленно распахнулись. Внутри обнаружилась Шепард, которая явно с трудом дождалась, пока доктор войдет, и хлопнула по управляющей панели. Лифт начал движение вверх, но через пару секунд резко дернулся и остановился. Освещение погасло, только красные огоньки аварийного устройства связи немного разгоняли темноту. Выражение лица Шепард было почти неразличимо, но судорожный вздох был хорошо слышен в наступившей тишине.  
— Вы скажете, наконец, что случилось? Что вам приснилось?  
— Мне…- Шепард пошевелилась и придвинулась чуть ближе, видимо, для того, чтоб хоть как-то видеть лицо собеседницы. — Мне приснилось, что в Галактике нет никого, кроме людей.  
Чаквас по привычке подняла было брови, но осознала, что в темноте ее реакция останется незамеченной, поэтому решилась произнести:  
— Поподробнее, пожалуйста. Я не смогу поставить диагноз без дополнительной информации.  
— Мне снилось… Черт, это безумно глупо звучит, если говорить об этом вслух!  
— Постарайтесь, коммандер. Если вас это беспокоит…  
— Беспокоит.  
Шепард придвинулась еще чуть ближе, теперь ее лицо было видно лучше. Коммандер выглядела… испуганной? Шепард? Чаквас решила набраться терпения, с этим необходимо было разобраться как можно скорее.  
— В общем… Глупость, конечно, дурацкий сон о том, что все на «Нормандии» — люди. И в Галактике тоже. Никаких других рас не существует, кроме Жнецов. И человечество ведет с ними войну на уничтожение…  
— Все люди? — переспросила Чаквас.  
— Мне приснилось, что я проснулась в объятиях незнакомого мужика. Красивого, кстати, — мрачно продолжила Шепард. — А когда он получил в морду, заговорил со мной голосом Гарруса. А вы меня спрашивали, зачем я обидела нашего артиллериста Гарриса.  
— Я?  
— Во сне, да. И остальные. Остальные тоже были людьми. А Лаура… Лиара… убеждала меня, что никаких разумных рас, с которыми можно договориться, не бывает. Не обнаружено. В Галактике только люди и только Жнецы, которых нужно уничтожить.  
— Я пока не понимаю, если честно…  
— В чем проблема? Я сейчас объясню. Знаете, как бывает: кажется, что за одну ночь ты прожил еще одну жизнь, потому что время течет иначе. Вот так и было. Мне казалось, что это правда, и это длилось очень долго. Я почти успела привыкнуть к тому, что вокруг только люди. И это все упрощало. Это все до отвращения упрощало!  
— И вы испытываете чувство вины, потому что вам понравилась Галактика людей, — поняла Чаквас.  
— Не только, — возразила ей Шепард. — Вернее, только сейчас, когда вы это сказали, я поняла, что испытываю и вину тоже. Но меня волнует другое. Скажите, доктор, вы хорошо меня проверяли?  
— Разумеется. Вы сомневаетесь в моей квалификации? — в голосе доктора было только легкое удивление; она совершенно не обиделась, настолько ей было непонятно, чем вызван вопрос.  
— А инструменты были предоставлены «Цербером»?  
Эти слова позволили Чаквас свести наконец все услышанные факты воедино. Диагноз сам собой сложился в голове, но она немного помедлила, как всегда, прежде чем озвучить его пациенту. Тем более этому пациенту.  
— Коммандер, — уверенным и успокаивающим тоном произнесла она, вглядываясь в лицо Шепард, насколько позволяло скудное освещение, — никаких изменений, оказывающих влияний на ваш мозг, внесено не было. Вы можете быть в этом уверены. Я ручаюсь.  
Шепард шумно вздохнула и отодвинулась. Судя по звукам, она отошла к противоположной стене лифта.  
— Спасибо, — раздалось, наконец, из темноты. — Но…  
— Это просто дурной сон, коммандер. Конечно, с людьми иметь дело гораздо проще. С точки зрения физиологии, по крайней мере, — Чаквас сказала это и только потом поняла, как это могло прозвучать для Шепард, но исправлять ошибку было поздно. — Это просто игры вашего подсознания.  
— Мне не понравилось, как оно играет.  
— Скажите, когда проснулись, вы были рады, что это только сон?  
— Я?.. — Шепард подошла ближе. — Да, я была рада. Но потом я подумала о лозунге «Цербера» и мне стало не по себе.  
— Неудивительно, что вы пришли в замешательство, — Чаквас пожала плечами, но потом опять вспомнила, что вокруг недостаточно светло, поэтому снова подкрепила жест словами: — Возможно, это реакция на то, что вы решительно порвали с этой организацией, но продолжаете пользоваться тем, что она предоставила.  
— О да. Кораблем, ресурсами… Жизнью. Все ради человечества, да?  
— Не только. И кому, как не вам, знать об этом.  
Шепард снова вздохнула и внезапно протянула руку к панели экстренной связи.  
— СУЗИ, мы с доктором Чаквас застряли в лифте. Не могла бы ты решить проблему?  
— Да, коммандер, сейчас перезагружу управление.  
— Передай инженерам, что они должны проверить исправность всех технических систем.  
Внезапно вспыхнувший свет резанул по глазам, и Чаквас невольно зажмурилась. Только через несколько секунд она смогла нормально видеть, но в этот момент лифт начал движение обратно к жилой палубе. Двери открылись, и Чаквас направилась к выходу. Уже выйдя из лифта, она обернулась к Шепард и напомнила:  
— Вы забыли у меня бутылку.  
— Пусть это будет моим депозитом, — внезапно усмехнулась Шепард. Теперь она выглядела гораздо лучше, и у Чаквас отлегло от сердца. Кажется, диагноз был верен, хотя способ и место лечения оказались, мягко, говоря нестандартными. — Или я зайду за ней позже. Сохраните ее до моего возвращения со следующего задания. Меня попросили поискать кое-кого в системе Бахак.  
— Договорились, коммандер.  
Двери закрылись, и Чаквас неторопливо направилась к себе. Утренняя диагностика уже должна была как раз завершиться, больных на корабле в данный момент не было, поэтому доктор подумала, что ей необходимо заняться каким-нибудь новым исследованием. Усилием воли она отогнала мысль о том, что медицинское оборудование, предоставленное «Цербером» могло дезинформировать ее о состоянии коммандера. В конце концов в этом не было никакого смысла. Или был? Оставить коммандера Шепард совершенно свободной в своих действиях и мыслях — не слишком ли это было рискованно для Призрака? «При первой же возможности попробую что-то прояснить, — решила она. — А пока следует заняться текущими делами. Бахак, кажется, батарианская система. Все-таки в этой Галактике такое разнообразие разумных рас, так что стоит почитать о физиологии батариан, а то мало ли… Никогда не знаешь, кого еще коммандер на корабль притащит, а доктору следует быть готовым к любым неожиданностям».

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Mass Effect 2016  
> Левел: тексты G-PG13  
> Бета: Rii-sempra


End file.
